Desperately Wanting
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Tony suddenly lashes out at his team and threatens to kill them all, which lands him in Sunnyside Mental Hospital. Tony claims he's sane...can Team Gibbs, Team Bullock, and anyone else affilaited with Tony bring forth the truth? *Story contains my OC's*
1. Prologue

"**I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring, desperately wanting…" – Better Than Ezra**

Prologue

Tony DiNozzo was pissed. Not pissed…but enraged!

And he didn't even know why…

All he knew was that he was in the bullpen, being held back by two agents…one Ziva…and one Drew Bullock. He fought against them, but couldn't break free from their grasp.

Gibbs stared at him from across the way with Ducky right next to him, their faces not of sorrow but more of satisfaction to Tony.

"Yeah that's right," Tony snarled. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!"

"Mr. DiNozzo," a woman in a white suit said. "Please come with us…"

The woman led Tony to the elevator…the last face he saw was Gibbs' before he was brought down to a rather ominous looking white van with Sunnyside Mental Hospital on the side. Tony cried out and lashed some more as Drew and Ziva let go of him. The two people in the white suits grabbed hold of Tony and pushed him into the back of the van.

Tony screamed as the doors closed on him and the van slowly drove away to its destination.

**Read and Review!**

**I was playing around with this idea in my head and I sort of like it. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I do not belong here!" Tony screamed.

"I'm sure you'd like to believe that Mr. DiNozzo," the woman in white who had dragged him in there in the first place said with a gentle voice. "But here you are…"

Tony glared at her. She was talking to him like he was a child and he hated that.

"Why is the patient here again Dr. Foster?" another man in a white suit said to a older man with a thinning gray hairline and black rimmed glasses, holding a clipboard and chewing a pen with his teeth.

"He threatened to kill his co-workers," Dr. Foster cleared his throat. "He claims he's sane…but we've seen otherwise."

"He sure was a hell of a patient to get in here," the man said. "He punches like a mule…"

The man in white rubbed his cheek in pain.

"Well he is a trained federal agent Lars, Dr. Foster chuckled. "Anyways…I say we get him to acclimate a little before we attempt to get him to talk."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I want to know what that was Agent Gibbs?" Vance exclaimed as he walked over to Gibbs after Tony had been taken away.

"I don't even know director," Gibbs replied. "I hope he didn't hurt you two?"

He looked over at Drew and Ziva.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Drew replied.

"As am I." Ziva said.

"I want to know why a perfectly good and fine agent," Vance yelled. "Would suddenly threaten to kill all of you?"

"We'd like to know too director," Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But what I also wanna know is why you called a damn mental hospital!"

"Let's see when someone sane is threatening to kill me," Vance replied sarcastically. "I don't go around calling my fairy godmother Gibbs!"

"Everyone calm down and shut up," Drew exclaimed, which shocked everyone. "Now listen…I don't know what was going through Tony's head when he threatened us like that…we just need to all calm down and help him!"

"And how," Ducky asked. "Do you propose we do that Officer Bullock?"

"In whatever way we can…" Drew said.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony stared out his barred window. He saw, trees, flowers, birds, people…

People…he hated people right now; people were who put him in here.

No scratch that…he hated specific people…specific people named Gibbs.

Gibbs had put him in here…

Tony banged on the bars for a moment before sitting back down on his cot. He looked around at what he assumed would be his room for a while.

The walls were a ghostly white on the bottom with traces of gray, there was one window, the barred one, that seemed to get a lot of sun and had a nice view of the courtyard or garden he assumed. There were no pictures, no colors, nothing…

Thus he decided, he would name his room…hell.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS - NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and Co along with Team Bullock all sat in the break room trying to plan their next move.

"Well we know WHAT mental hospital he went to," Carrie said with a smile. "That's a plus!"

No one returned her smile so she quickly disposed of it.

"Yes I suppose it does," Gibbs sipped his coffee. "But, we need to figure out whom, what, and why."

"We know who," Jude said. "Tony."

"No," Gibbs said. "That wasn't Tony…that was a monster…"

"Well," Ziva stated. "Sitting here won't help him; we need to first figure out any clues that could have possibly led him to act out like this?"

"Well," Drew sighed. "It could've had something to do with the case we recently completed…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was greeted about an hour later by the woman who had dragged him in here. She came bearing a packet of papers and a small tote bag.

"Hi," she smiled, a country accent clearly poking through her voice. "I'm Adele, your nurse here."

Tony only looked at her.

"I have here everything you need to know around here," she placed the papers in his hands and set the tote bag down on the bed next to him. "The papers hold schedules for food, activities, meds, etc… the tote bag has your hospital issued pajamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, a safety razor, and shampoo and conditioner in one."

"Say," Tony said as she turned to leave. "You don't happen to be named after the singer Adele do you?"

"Oh heavens no," Nurse Adele chuckled. "I'm far too old…"

"Really," Tony laughed. "Because I could've sworn you were only twenty!"

"You are a flirt with the ladies," she chuckled. "Aren't you Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Please Mr. DiNozzo's my dad," Tony smiled. "Call me Tony…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew paced back and forth reviewing the events of the day.

"_Tony calm down," he had yelled at Tony. "Why are you acting like this?"_

_ "Because you worthless bastard," Tony had yelled and practically flipped his desk. "I want you all dead, got that?"_

_ Drew had gulped and thrown his arms around Tony and with Ziva's help they had gotten him stable and away from the others as he had previously advanced on Gibbs and Drew's team with intent to kill._

"It just doesn't make sense," Drew said to himself. "It just doesn't…"

"Hey Drew," Ducky said as he walked up with a coffee for him. "It's kind of stuffy in here, breathing ok?"

"Yeah thanks…" Drew sipped his coffee and touched his permanent bandages.

The last time Drew had been in town, he had gotten stabbed in the ribs by Tony's ex-friend Benson Hall. He had landed in the hospital and almost died…in fact he did for ten minutes before coming back to life. He had been told he'd always have problems breathing for the rest of his life, but he was still a fearless Baltimore PD officer.

"I just don't get how one minute Tony can be fine," Drew sipped more of the coffee. "And the next he went berserk…it was like he didn't even know who we were…he just wanted us dead!"

"The mind works in mysterious ways," Ducky replied. "Only we ourselves can truly know what we are thinking."

"You weren't there," Drew stated. "But I suppose you heard he almost had Gibbs choked and dead on the ground before going after me…he would've gone for McGee and the others if Ziva and I hadn't grabbed him."

"Has Anthony ever lashed out like this before," Ducky asked. "At Baltimore I mean?"

"No," Drew stated. "That's what shocked me!"

"I don't know much about Anthony's childhood," Ducky said. "But I've heard it was traumatic…do you think that could have triggered this little outburst?"

"Possibly," Drew replied, depositing his coffee cup in the nearby trash can. "I have to go tell Gibbs what you said."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony traced a pattern on the ceiling with his eyes. Each crack had a story to tell he determined…each one had seen another atrocity in this room…another sick person.

But Tony wasn't sick…

Wasn't he?

"Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

Tony waved him in. He, Nurse Adele, and the other man in the white suit walked in.

"How are you doing Mr. DiNozzo?" Dr. Foster smiled and sat on the chair across from him and pulled out his clipboard and pen.

"Fine…" Tony lied.

"You do know why you're here," Dr. Foster said, taking the cap off of his pen and sticking it in between his teeth. "Don't you?"

"Hell yes I do," Tony started to feel angry again for no reason. "I was forced into this zoo, by that asshole Gibbs!"

"Sssh calm down," Dr. Foster said. "You have every right to be upset; you're only in here because you tried to harm him and your friend Drew Bullock."

"I needed them dead!" Tony yelled.

"You need to tell me why you did what you did," Dr. Foster said. "Do you think you can do that?"

Tony stood up and advanced towards the Dr., Adele and the other man ran over to him, holding him back and placing him down on his bed.

"I don't need your fucking help," Tony exclaimed. "I just want out!"

"Don't we all…" Dr. Foster stood up and quickly exited the room with Nurse Adele and her partner right behind him.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony, by the next morning was thoroughly exhausted. He hadn't known what had come over him when he lunged at the doctor all he knew was that he needed to learn to control himself and fast…maybe he really should be in here?

Maybe…

He still had a lagging feeling that Gibbs had put him in here on purpose, but that feeling soon went away when he heard a knock on his door indicating Nurse Adele with breakfast.

"Food's here Tony," Nurse Adele smiled and set the tray down. "Hope you like pancakes."

"Love em," Tony looked out at his plastic utensils. "Don't trust me eh?"

"The doctor though that well," Nurse Adele gulped. "Since you know…tried to assault him…it was best that you use plastic utensils…"

"I don't mind," Tony truly was a little peeved, but what could he do so he just cut up his pancakes into little pieces and popped them in his mouth. "Thanks by the way…"

"Consider yourself lucky some of our patients can't even use utensils," Nurse Adele chuckled. "And you're welcome…"

Tony ate hungrily.

"So today," Nurse Adele pulled out Tony's schedule for the week from his side table drawer. "There's breakfast, then meds for some…not you…yet, there's an ultimate Frisbee contest, and a chess tournament, there's many other activites too, I'm sure you're dying to get out of your room?"

"Not dying to," Tony said. "But it'd be nice."

"I'll make the arrangements," Nurse Adele said. "Be warned that it may end up being a no Tony."

"I know," Tony smiled. "Tell him if it helps I'd just like to walk…no people around me."

"I'll tell him your request…" Nurse Adele smiled.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva had been making calls to various people who knew Tony. She'd hoped to get someone to come in and talk about him. She'd rounded up a good number of people by the time Gibbs came back into the bullpen.

"Where were you?" Ziva asked.

"Abby's lab," Gibbs sipped his coffee. "Getting Tony's information…aka medical records."

"Shouldn't you have gone to his doctor?" Ziva asked.

"And wait in line for fifteen hours," Gibbs chuckled. "It's much easier with McGee hacking into it and Abby printing it all out."

Ziva laughed and continued her phone calls.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I'm sorry Tony," Nurse Adele came back in about thirty minutes later. "Dr. Foster said he needs to determine what's wrong with you first before we let you interact with other patients?"

"Nothing's wrong with me so I doubt he'll find anything," Tony crossed his arms on his cot. "But I'll humor the good doctor."

"Your session with him is in ten minutes," Nurse Adele said. "Please get ready."

"Will do." Tony stood up and got dressed into his regular clothes he had been brought there in.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Dr. Foster's office was surprisingly cheerful. It had a few pictures on the walls, one of a giant oak that clearly was around here, due to the mental hospital's wall being built off in the distance, and the others were of patients and him.

"So Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster adjusted his glasses. "I want you feel comfortable and calm in this session, I will be asking all kinds of questions so if any of them bother you in any way please tell me ok?"

"Ok," Tony was too busy looking around. "I don't appreciate the tone of voice though…you make me feel like a child."

"We are all children inside Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster dropped the voice a little. "And unlike children, adults have the power to control their violent urges and tendencies, but that itself seems to be your main problem."

"I don't have a problem," Tony said. "I just got mad that's all."

"People who are angry come out of their rage," Dr. Foster said. "You stayed in yours for hours while we drove you here, you were almost another person."

"I don't remember any of that…" Tony admitted.

"It's ok you don't have to." Dr. Foster smiled.

Tony felt trapped like a rat. Instead of doing his job right now, he was in some stupid, pointless, therapy session that had nothing to do with anything.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster said. "We do believe your little outburst may have been beyond your control…and Mr. DiNozzo we want you to know that we are here only to help you."

"I know…" Tony sighed.

"Now then," Dr. Foster asked. "Is there anything specific that triggered your anger or was it just random?"

"Random," Tony said. "I really don't know who that guy was in the bullpen yesterday."

"I see," Dr. Foster wrote down all that Tony was telling him. "Was it Gibbs that made you mad?"

"Yes…" Tony gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Easy Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster placed a hand on Tony's arm. "I think we are done for now…if you'd like to for a walk with Nurse Adele outside now you can…but only if you're with a nurse or doctor may you walk ok?"

"Ok." Tony stood up and walked out the door with Dr. Foster by his side.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Team Gibbs and Bullock stood in front of the people that knew Tony best.

Jeanne Benoit, Wendy Miller, his old nanny growing up as a child Sophie Blackwater, and his old friends from teen-hood Sammy Peters, Greg Saunders, and Tammie Heist.

"We would've tracked down more," Ziva said. "But they're the only ones, who would do it, and well Drew's team is here, and Benson Hall is in jail so…yeah?"

"Why are we here again," Jeanne said impatiently. "I have patients to save…"

"Tony is a patient to save…" Ziva sneered.

"You signed up for this Ms. Benoit," Gibbs came up behind them. "No one forced you to come here."

Jeanne immediately shut up.

"Now then," Gibbs said. "We'll be taking you all one at a time to say what you know about Tony, we WILL be recording every conversation so don't say anything you're not proud of, we'll be reviewing each of the tapes, now then…who's first?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was currently walking the grounds with Nurse Adele. The trees were a pretty green; it was almost the end of summer though. The patients all around him seemed happy and content as they played their games, occasionally there was a fight, but the doctors quickly broke it up every time.

"Nice day isn't it," Nurse Adele said. "Tony?"

"Yes," Tony said. "It is."

Tony looked up at the giant oak in the distance that looked lonely and longing for someone to come sit underneath it.

"Is that oak the one pictured in Dr. Foster's office?" Tony asked as he pointed to it.

"Why yes it is," Nurse Adele smiled. "Maybe one day when you can come out here by yourself…you can sit under it."

"Yeah," Tony smiled with hope. "One day…"

**Read and Review**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Team Bullock which includes: Drew Bullock, Carrie Black, and Judith "Jude" Collins, and Sammy Peters, Tammie Heist, and Greg Saunders are all my OC's so no suing XD**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tony never expressed any random anger," Jeanne said. "Sure he got mad like all humans do, but never to the point where I was threatened or feared for my life."

"I see," Ziva took notes. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope." Jeanne said.

"Thank you for your time Jeanne," Ziva stood up with her. "You may go now, if you remember anything else please come back."

"Will do." Jeanne didn't smile, she only left.

"Ok," Drew sighed. "Bring in his nanny."

Sophie Blackwater walked into interrogation with her hair up in a bun and a smile on her face.

"Well hello sir," she said to Drew. "Can I help you with something?"

"We need to know all you can tell us about Tony," Drew said. "When he was a kid and a teen of course?"

"Of course," Sophie smiled. "He was always a quiet kid, his father never really cared for him, I was the only mother he ever had, he never tried to cause trouble he just couldn't….stop himself sometimes…"

"Couldn't stop himself?" Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"He would go into these rages," Sophie explained. "Like when we'd try to learn Spanish, which he aced at by the way, if there was a word he couldn't say…well in his mind…perfectly per say he'd throw things, yell and scream, I was almost scared to be around him."

"Has he ever been put in a mental hospital before?" Drew asked.

"Only once," Sophie explained. "It was one night I just couldn't get him calm…the doctors there gave him sedation drugs for a while and let him sleep it off…he woke up feeling totally fine and he didn't have a rage fest for two weeks afterwards."

"Did you ever get him personal help," Drew asked. "Like pills, a medical doctor?"

"Well considering Tony's big fear of needles," Sophie explained. "I really didn't want him tested and drugged, we told the doctor about his symptoms…"

"And what did the doctor say?" Drew inquired.

"Well," Sophie explained. "He said he had…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss," McGee looked over Tony's medical files from childhood. "Says here was properly and professionally diagnosed with it at age ten."

"They had him on a propranolol called Inderal," Abby stated. "It was a mood regulator drug, so he could lead a normal life."

"Does he still take them?" Gibbs asked.

"So far yes," McGee read through the files. "It says the last time he refilled it though…was three months ago…"

"You think he went off his pills," Gibbs asked. "And he went crazy on us because of that?"

"It's a high possibility boss…" McGee sighed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Dr. Foster!" Nurse Adele ran over to him with a file in her hand.

"Yes Nurse Adele," Dr. Foster turned to greet her. "What is it?"

"I have Tony's medical records," Nurse Adele tried to catch her breath. "It says here he has Intermittent Explosive Disorder, he was on Inderal."

"In that case," Dr. Foster slammed the file shut. "He'll be staying for longer than expected…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was in his room when Dr. Foster and Nurse Adele came in.

"Hello doctor…" Tony said.

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster replied. "Do sit down…I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Tony asked.

"We learned from your medical records," Dr. Foster sighed. "You suffered from Intermittent Explosive Disorder as a child and teenager, is this true?"

"Yes," Tony was kind of mad they invaded his files. "I did…how did you…"

"We received them from your doctor," a lie of course since Gibbs had brought them over. "He said you need to stay…"

"What do you mean stay?" Tony glared.

"What I mean is," Dr. Foster explained. "To make sure you are not a threat to your co-workers and friends we need to put you through therapy and such."

"Fine…." Tony gritted his teeth.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster sighed. "If it was up to me I'd let you go…but I have to do what's best for you."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony later was presented with a meal for lunch and a book.

"This," Nurse Adele said, as she handed the book to him. "Is step one in your therapy."

"What's a book gonna do?" Tony asked.

"It's a journal," Nurse Adele explained. "You can write in it when you're feeling lonely, angry, sad, etc."

"So basically," Tony replied. "I can write anything in here…is it confidential?"

"Yes," Nurse Adele smiled. "It's entirely confidential; if you were suicidal I couldn't promise that."

"Hah," Tony laughed. "Anyways…thanks I guess…got a pen by chance?"

"Here," she handed him and smiled. "Keep it."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_Dear Journal,_

_ Tony here! They gave me this to write in until I'm set free from this prison…I don't care what they call it, it might as well be prison._

_ I'm supposedly supposed to write my feelings in here, but I have none but anger right now._

_ Gibbs, that wonderful bastard Gibbs, he put me in here…I hope he goes to hell right now._

_ Well…that was harsh I shouldn't say Gibbs put me in here, but HE allowed them to take me away, he just stood back and did nothing. I hate him right now! _

_ Sincerely,_

_Tony_

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Part of this chapter brings in elements from my other story Jennifer's Body. In that fic Jenny is alive and undercover and her twin sister Lauren is the one who died in the diner. Team Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Vance know she is alive, but no one else in the agency does so they're trying to keep it that way.**

Chapter 4

It had been successfully a week and Tony hadn't killed anyone yet. Not that he would of course…but he was always capable.

Tony had spent much of his time under the giant oak tree he had seen before when he first came there. The leaves had fallen since fall was coming but he didn't mind. Dr. Foster had permitted him to stay out there as long as he wanted many days as long as he came in for meals and bedtime.

_Dear Journal,_

_ It's like what day five almost. I like it here already! I'm away from Gibbs, that bastard Gibbs. Either way I hope he never comes to see me here for if he does I don't know what I'll do…_

_Anywa-_

"Tony," Adele called to him from across the yard. "Lunch is ready for you; hope you like Mac and Cheese?"

"Adele," Tony smiled and set his notebook carefully into his pocket. "You know me too well…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Gibbs," Ziva asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh course," Gibbs said. "She's the only one we haven't interviewed yet and I mean you knew Tony too you know?"

"I know but…" Ziva said.

Suddenly then the elevator dinged open and a woman stepped out with dark black sunglasses on. The woman wore a blonde wig.

"Well sir," she asked him. "Can you tell me where the fish are?"

"Well," Gibbs replied in their code greeting. "I believe they're all out back, but if you'd like some fresh ones, we got some fresh bait."

Drew and his team looked thoroughly confused. Team Gibbs on the other hand just smiled.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny said and turned to the rest of his team. "Hey guys."

They all nodded and smiled. She turned to Drew's team.

"I don't recall Leon saying he was hiring a new team?" Jenny looked confused.

"Officer Drew Bullock," Drew held out his hand to her. "Baltimore PD, this here's Officer Carrie Black and Jude Collins."

Jude and Carrie smiled and waved.

"Baltimore PD," Jenny asked. "As in Tony DiNozzo's old team?"

"Yep." Drew nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you Drew," Jenny smiled and then turned to Gibbs. "I suggest we go up to Leon's office?"

Gibbs nodded and led the way.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So Leon," Jenny asked. "Where'd you send Tony?"

"Sunnyside Mental Hospital Jenny," Vance replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I know he's a perfectly sane man Leon," Jenny took off her itchy wig. "So I honestly don't know why you sent him there?"

"He's a federal agent Jenny," Vance sneered. "It was either have him kill his team mates or send him somewhere where he can get help."

"Well then Leon," Jenny sneered back. "He doesn't belong there like a crazed animal I hate to say it but you've made the biggest mistake since Operation BLACK CAT."

"Don't you dare bring BLACK CAT into this!" Vance growled.

Jenny left the room with Team Gibbs and Bullock behind her.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony had just finished his lunch when he got the message that filled him with so much anger for no particular reason.

Gibbs…was…here!

"Tony," Adele said to him. "I know you're not in the best of relations with Gibbs right there, he hasn't come alone though so don't feel threatened by him in any way."

Meanwhile Dr. Foster led Gibbs, Drew, and Jenny through the building. Gibbs looked around at the other patients who didn't seem insane, but scared more than anything. Drew looked over at Gibbs once to meet his stone cold gaze. Drew sighed for he knew what was to come.

"And here," Dr. Foster pointed to Tony's room. "Is your agent Mr. Gibbs."

"Please it's Agent Gibbs," Gibbs said. "And thank you Dr. Foster."

"You're very welcome Agent Gibbs," Dr. Foster replied. "If he acts out and tries to assault you there's a button to push for assistance."

"I don't think he'll be needing that Dr.," Drew laughed. "Seeing Gibbs' stare will be enough."

Dr. Foster and Jenny didn't seem to find that very funny so Drew just shut his trap and walked in behind Gibbs.

Tony looked over.

"DiNozzo," Gibb said. "We need to talk…"

Tony then half smiled, but his face went from that to an almost evil look. He then lunged at Gibbs with all his might knocking the man to the ground.

**Read and Review**

**Oh shiz…Tony's now officially gone nuts.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: If you see the name Lauren anywhere it is referring to Jenny, Lauren is her alias name aka her dead twin sister's name.**

Chapter 5

Tony was on top of Gibbs punching the crap out of him. Drew and Jenny tried to pull him off with no success; Nurse Adele then ran in and put a stop to the situation.

"Tony," she yelled. "That is quite enough, these are your friends why are you so hell-bent on killing them?"

"Because," Tony glared at Gibbs. "HE put me in here!"

"Technically it was Director Vance," Gibbs smirked. "Anyways I just came to see how you were doing Tony, Drew and "Lauren" too, but clearly you're doing worse than I thought."

"Are you insinuating I'm insane?" Tony exclaimed.

"No," Drew stated. "He's not…he's just saying maybe you need just a little more help."

"Watch it Bullock," Tony yelled. "I can beat your ass any day too!"

Drew stood his ground but looked Tony in the eyes as he sneered at him.

"Bottom line DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed. "Is that I know what's wrong with you…"

"I repeat Gibbs," Tony yelled there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Does Intermittent Explosive Disorder ring any bells?" Gibbs glared.

"No one," Tony growled. "Was ever supposed to know I had that!"

"Yeah well," Gibbs said. "Now I do…but according to a group of people we rounded up you've never acted like this…not even as a kid."

"Listen Gibbs I don't know who you think you are," Tony glared. "But you have no right to go through my records and come in here to interrogate me, nurse I want him out!"

Nurse Adele walked in and put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I think it's best if YOU leave sir…" Adele sighed and led Gibbs out into the hall.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I am terribly sorry for what happened in there," Adele said to Gibbs in the hallway. "I really don't know why he's acting this way…"

"We don't either," Gibbs sighed. "I wish I had something more to go on."

"We drew his blood and took a urine sample earlier," Adele said. "There was nothing out of the ordinary although if you'd like to double check…"

"That'd be great," Gibbs smiled. "We've got a top notch forensic scientist at our lab."

"I'll get them for you." Adele smiled and walked off to get what Gibbs desired.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse there sat two men. One was burly and rugged, the other skinny and lanky.

"Louie," the lanky one said. "Are you sure this'll work I mean we've only tested it on one person?"

"And look at the results," Louie tapped a few buttons on his computer and showed it to the lanky one. "I'm telling yah Pete when this stuff takes off we're gonna have so many minions, I can almost taste it!"

"Louie," Pete said. "I've been researching it, this drug will only harm…"

"Nonsense," Louie smirked evilly. "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the game!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

After Abby had been sent the results she was hard at work. She had scanned both twice.

"Gibbs," she called him. "I found something…and you're not gonna like it!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was too busy dreaming to notice the world around him…

_"Sarah," Dream Tony yelled. "Sarah get over here!"_

_ "Tony," Sarah cried. "You're scaring me!"_

_ "Good," Tony yelled. "You ungrateful…little…!"_

_ "Tony," Sophia yelled and dragged him away from a cowering Sarah. "Leave her alone!"_

_ Tony was being away by Sophia and into her car. He looked one last time at Sarah before they turned the corner. He didn't know why he was hurting to only person he'd ever cared about really…_

Tony awoke to the night sky and sweat pouring down his face from anxiety.

"Why would I try to hurt Sarah," Tony asked himself as he looked the window of his room. "Maybe…maybe I really am a monster?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Gibbs," Abby talked fast. "Tony isn't acting like this on his own!"

"I know that Abs," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Can you give me something relevant?"

"Geez Mr. Grouchy Pants I was getting there," Abby giggled. "Anyways bottom line is I was examining Tony's blood sample and I found something in it!"

"What'd you find Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's got a drug in his system," Abby said. "That's why he's acting this way!"

**Read and Review**

**So Tony isn't insane…or is he?**

**BTW you might wanna remember Pete and Louie..they're kind of important ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hold on," Gibbs sputtered. "Stop, wait a minute…Tony's got a drug in his system…how?"

"I don't know," Abby said. "It was injected into his bloodstream somehow that's all I know."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek and walked out of her lab, he had to share this alarming news.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony paced back and forth under the oak tree that was outside the institution. He didn't know why he felt the way he did, much less why he was acting the way he was….the only logical explanation was…the case he had just been on…

Tony thought back to the events of that past week…to the case…

"_Tony," _Ziva_ yelled. "Duck!"_

_ Ziva punched the man behind Tony and sent him flying to the ground. Tony maneuvered his way through the alley and quickly caught up with his partner. He then was grabbed by a taller man where Ziva was grabbed by a skinnier and more muscular one._

_ Tony felt a prick in his neck, almost like a pinch and then he elbowed the guy that bound him. Ziva kicked the man that held her in the gut and off the pair of agents ran to their car._

"He pricked me," Tony felt the back of his neck after he slipped out of his trance. "With something…"

Tony then looked around, grabbed the journal he'd been writing in and walked back to his "room". Once he got there and deposited his book and pencil onto his bed and walked to his dimly lit bathroom. He turned his shirt collar down to find a hole in the back of his neck no bigger than where a needle would go in, BUT the skin around the hole was swollen a little and red.

"That's why it itched so much…" Tony cursed and gently rubbed the skin on his neck. "I was injected…but with what?"

He looked around again as if expecting to be watched, but he knew he wasn't. He walked over to his journal, ripped out a sheet of paper, and scribbled a few words on it before knocking on the window of his "room".

"Adele," Tony called out to the nurse in the hallway. "Please come here for a second!"

Nurse Adele walked up to the door and slightly opened it.

"Yes Tony?" she asked.

"Could you please give this note to Dr. Foster," Tony said. "It's imperative I speak with him."

Nurse Adele was curious but decided not to ask or open the note; instead she took it and laid it in front of Dr. Foster at his desk then walked away.

Dr. Foster, puzzled, opened the note and read it, it contained only one line.

_**I'm sane and I can prove it…please, we need to talk, Tony DiNozzo**_

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to greet his team, "Lauren", Vance, and Team Bullock.

"What did you want to tell us Gibbs?" Drew asked.

"Yes," Vance inquired. "I've got a lot of work to do…"

"Tony was injected with some kind of drug to make him excessively violent at random times," Gibbs said with a stone cold look on his face. "Someone wants him in that asylum, we just need to figure out whom and why…"

"Well," Drew said. "His only enemy from Baltimore is his ex wife!"

Drew started to chuckle but then quickly stopped when he noticed no one else was.

"That," Drew gulped. "And Blake Harris, Jade, and Benson Hall…"

"I would say Benson did it," Carrie said. "But he was given the death penalty for assaulting an officer about a week ago…"

Hushed silence filled the air for a few moments.

"You don't think Jade and Blake Harris might've escaped," Jude gulped. "Do you?"

Jude looked over at Gibbs' team.

"Only one way to find out," Gibbs looked over at McGee. "McGee, check all records of prisoners in the prison that the pair were put in."

McGee typed away at his keys for a few moments before pausing with an almost scared look on his face.

"McGee," Ziva asked. "Are you…alright, you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"It says that all prisoners are accounted for at the prison they were sent to," McGee gulped. "Except for one…Blake Harris…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony and Dr. Foster sat adjacent from one another in Dr. Foster's office. Tony looked around and then his eyes met Dr. Foster's as the good doctor cut open a stack of mail in one slice with his letter opener.

"So what is this about being sane I hear?" Dr. Foster questioned.

"I was injected with a drug of sorts," Tony pulled his collar down to reveal the hole where the needle had gone in. "While on a case, I believe it is why I am acting the way I am…so I would like to leave this institution on the grounds that I am mentally sane."

"I see," Dr. Foster cleared his throat. "Tony, do you know why I became a doctor?"

"That's a rather personal question sir," Tony stared cold heartedly into the doctor's eyes. "One you should be asking not me, but yourself."

"I became a doctor," Dr. Foster said, looking out the window at the oak tree outside. "To help people, you are not helped yet."

"I have no need to be." Tony sneered.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Foster glared. "You were brought here insane; you are clearly not ready to leave this institution."

Tony felt his blood boiling with rage, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine then," Tony sneered more. "But I want the person who wronged me brought to justice dammit!"

Tony banged his fist on the doctor's desk before walking out his door and into the hallway where he was greeted by Nurse Adele.

"I see you got nowhere." She smirked.

"Damn straight," Tony groaned. "I don't understand how you deal with that man!"

"I didn't used to," Nurse Adele pointed to a series of pictures on the walls. "When my mother worked here she'd often bring me along, I used to play with some of the patients, the original doctor here used to not care he never did anything "by the book" he always seemed to think laughter and love were the best medicine…"

"Then," Nurse Adele puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "Dr. "By the Book" Foster came in and fired my mother, I took the job she was fired from and haven't left since, don't get me wrong Dr. Foster is a skilled professional but…I wish he'd lighten up a little sometimes…"

Tony smiled and kissed Nurse Adele's cheek.

"What was that for?" she chuckled.

"For being so nice to me my whole time here," Tony smiled and walked halfway into his door. "I'm glad at least one person thinks I'm sane."

Nurse Adele smiled whole heartedly back and then walked off down the hall.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"BLAKE ESCAPED FROM PRISON!" Drew yelled, not believing his ears.

"It…it's true," McGee sighed. "They were doing role call one morning and discovered him missing, they tracked him until the river which contains alligators and they found Blake's clothes torn to bits so they had to assume he was killed…"

"But," Drew sneered and kicked the desk in rage. "There is a chance he survived!"

"That's what we've gotta figure out," Gibbs concluded. "Grab your gear; we've got a man to hunt!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Meanwhile in the same abandoned building as earlier. Louie and Pete sat at a round shaped table playing cards with a few other men. The door creaked open and a man walked in.

"Boss," Louie cowered a little. "We never thought you'd make it out of there…we heard you were dead…"

"Dead," the man laughed, hard. "Why would I die when I've got unfinished business hmm?"

The man walked over to the table and sat down.

"I shredded my clothes with my pocket knife," the man smirked. "The police don't suspect a thing."

"I should hope not," Pete smiled. "We tested the drug on the person you specified, it seems to be working well…it landed him in a mental institution."

"Excellent…" the man smirked; he then pulled up the surveillance camera and pointed it at Tony's head. "This is for all I've suffered because of you Tony DiNozzo…whoops I mean…boss!"

**Read and Review**

**So Tony was poisoned!**

**And where is Blake?**

**More importantly who is this mysterious boss of Louie and Pete's and how does he know Tony?**

**More to come!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," Drew said as his team, Gibb's team and "Lauren" hiked through the swampland surrounding the prison that Blake had been kept in; they had gotten permission to search for him under the circumstances they'd presented to the prison guard. "What the hell do you expect us to find in this swampland?"

"Clues," Gibbs chuckled, admitting only to himself that he sounded like Fred from Scooby Doo. "Anything that proves Blake's still alive."

Drew rolled his eyes, he had been on cases like this before and they never found anything, not a thing! But he himself had to admit he didn't have one essential tool to solving as case…Gibb's gut…and right now Gibb's gut was telling him that Blake was alive and running free.

Gibbs trekked with Ziva and "Lauren" down to the water, while McGee and Carrie went another way leaving Drew and Jude and to go only straight ahead.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So," McGee asked Carrie. "I've never seen Drew so mad, I mean I don't really know him that well either so."

"Drew gets mad when it counts," Carrie chuckled and smiled a little. "He's cute when he's mad though."

"I take it you like him," McGee smirked. "It's ok with a beautiful woman such as you I wouldn't be surprised…if he went for you."

Carrie's cheeks flushed a violent red and she turned to face McGee to thank him when she tripped and landed on her back on the ground. McGee repeated her actions as he tripped over the same log and landed on top of Carrie.

"Oh my god," McGee's face flushed as his face was dangerously close to McGee's. "I am so sorry Carrie!"

"Its fine McGee," Carrie blushed as well. "We should keep looking for clues…and watch where we step."

McGee and her nervously chuckled, stood up and continued down the trail they were assigned.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew and Jude walked down their path and suddenly came to the river.

"What is it Drew?" Jude asked with a concerned look as Drew sneered towards a tree nearby.

Drew walked over to the tree and plucked a semi-torn shirt from a branch. He felt the fabric and looked at the "bloodstains".

"Blake's been here…" Drew glared and looked down at the matching pair of pants.

Jude gave a confused look.

"If a gator had really eaten him," Drew threw the torn shirt at Jude who promptly but nervously caught it. "His clothes wouldn't be here…"

Jude nodded, but stared intensely, he'd never seen Drew this mad, he seemed like he was almost going to snap, but Jude swallowed his fear long enough to follow Drew back to the beginning of the trail.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Jen," Gibbs called to "Lauren". "Ziver, I found something!"

The pair that went along with Gibbs raced over towards him and stared at where he pointed.

"Tracks," Gibbs pointed and glared. "But, get this…no soles…"

"No soles?" "Lauren" asked.

"No treads," Gibbs pointed. "They're just holes in the dirt, whoever owns these shoes filed the soles off…and for a reason…"

"Gibbs!" Drew called from the head of the trail.

Gibbs and his partners ran back up the trail to where Drew and Jude stood. Carrie and McGee emerged from the other side of the woods and walked over as well.

"Blake's been here," Drew looked over at what Jude was holding. "He shredded his clothing and added fake blood to seem real…if a gator had actually eaten him then none of this would be here."

"I found footprints," Gibbs said. "But the tread had obviously been removed somehow from the shoes because they're unidentifiable."

"Blake," Drew growled. "No doubt he's been planning this escape for a while."

"Why didn't he take Jade with him," Carrie asked. "You know if he was planning on escaping?"

"Jade is in the highest security the prison has," McGee explained with a sigh. "She doesn't ever leave her cell."

"Either way," "Lauren" said. "We need to get the authorities…"

"No," Gibbs exclaimed. "We tell no one, if we make a big deal out of this Blake will run, if we don't he won't be expecting us, we are all to go after Blake Harris on our own!"

Everyone looked at Gibbs as if he was nuts, but finally all nodded in agreement and awaited further instruction.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_Gibbs had walked into Abby's lab and placed the evidence they had gathered thus far in her careful hands._

_ "Tell no one," he instructed. "You're working on a cold case ok?"_

_ "Understood." Abby saluted and begun her work._

It had been hours since he had entrusted Abby with their only evidence that Blake was alive in her hands. She had tested the evidence and was now scanning the finger prints found on the clothes, she had separated Drew's and Jude's from others and had currently fallen asleep searching for the other pair.

The computer then binged and she awoke.

She dialed Gibb's number.

"The fingerprints match Blake," she said. "I've got other news too you might find disturbing…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was walking in the courtyard with Nurse Adele. She was his only friend at the hospital and he liked it that way.

"How much longer do I have here?" Tony sighed.

"If it were up to me Tony," Nurse Adele smiled. "I'd have let you free the second you stepped in…do you know who pricked you in the neck?"

"I'm not sure yet," Tony replied. "I feel like I know who, but I'm not quite sure…"

A man sat on the nearby bench reading a newspaper as Tony and Nurse Adele passed by. He looked up and smirked at Tony only once before going back to reading his newspaper.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibb's team, "Lauren", and Drew's team were now racing their way through traffic lights and parked cars to Sunnyside Mental Hospital's parking lot. Gibbs and the others dawned their badges and guns and raced up the pathways to the front doors.

"_Blake's behind Tony going insane," Abby had told Gibbs. "He's been testing a new drug out and he needed a guinea pig!"_

It made sense in Gibb's mind. Blake was put behind bars by Tony, his former boss so of course he'd want revenge…

Gibbs burst through the front doors, the patients were all in their rooms, and the receptionist was falling half asleep.

"Excuse me," Drew tapped the receptionist's window. "Is there anyone who's recently checked in as a visitor here?"

"There's been a few," the receptionist handed Drew the list. "Here you go."

Drew read down the list with Gibbs. One name stood out to Drew especially: Roderick Matthews

"That's a fake name Blake went by on the last case we ever did together," Drew gasped. "That's gotta be him!"

Gibbs sneered and walked over to the receptionist's window.

"When was Roderick here?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"He's still here," the receptionist looked worried. "Why do you ask?"

"Get down and stay down," Gibbs instructed her and pushed her gently down to the ground. "This could get ugly and I don't want you getting hurt."

He flashed his badge and revealed his gun as he motioned for the others to go through the doors to the patient's area. The receptionist nodded in terror and climbed under her desk. "Lauren" climbed into her chair and stood guard as she motioned for Gibbs to follow the others.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew, McGee, Jude, Carrie, and Ziva all ran down the hallways of the hospital searching everywhere for Blake and anyone else looking suspicious. Everyone split down the hallways and went out on their own for the remaining hour.

Drew eyed the corridors around him, looking at everyone's faces individually. He seemed almost too on edge, bad for a professional in his opinion. Two nurses, both male passed by him and he looked over only once to notice a needle and a vial of liquid on their cart.

"_Wait a minute," _Drew thought to himself. "_This isn't the medicated part of the facility…?"_

Drew pulled his gun and flashed his badge.

"Drew Bullock," he sneered. "Baltimore PD, hands where I can see em!"

One of the nurses cowered in fear while the other glared, but suddenly knocked out the other nurse and removed his surgical mask.

"Drew Bullock eh," he smirked. "Any relation to Tony DiNozzo's team at Baltimore PD?"

"The one and only." Drew smirked.

"Well then," the "nurse" grabbed the needle filled with liquid and advanced on Drew. "I don't suppose you won't mind me killing you eh?"

The "nurse" pinned Drew to the ground and struggled to stick him with the needle too, but suddenly just as the needle was about to enter his skin it shattered, a bullet whizzed right through it and another through the "nurse's" head.

Drew looked shocked and looked over down the hall to see Carrie holding her gun at them. She smirked and walked over to him and helped him up.

"Need help boss?" she laughed.

"Very funny," Drew chuckled. "Now, let's go get Blake!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

McGee and Ziva were currently crouched behind two metal tables and shooting at two of Blake's henchmen who were firing rounds at them. Ziva had successfully killed a couple of them, but three more were left standing and it was at a dangerous angle to try to shoot back at them.

"McGee," Ziva exclaimed. "We need backup!"

"You don't think I don't know that Ziva?" McGee yelled back as he fired one round, clipping one of the men in the shoulder.

The pair suddenly heard three rounds fired and all three men fell to the ground, dead. Gibbs stepped out of the hallway and helped both of his agents up.

"Are you all just gonna sit here or…" Gibbs was suddenly interrupted for more shots rang out down the hall some.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Nurse Adele clutched her heart as the blood seeped through her white clothing and onto the floor. Drew stood, dumbfounded as he watched Blake shoot her.

"So Drew," Blake smirked. "How's it feel to lose another?"

Drew sneered, but his sneer dropped when he saw Tony emerge from his room and run over to Nurse Adele.

"Adele," Tony cried out and applied pressure on her wound. "No, please don't die on me Adele!"

"Tony," she smiled weakly. "My time has come; all I can do is wait to pass."

"We can save you," Tony exclaimed through tears. "We can fucking save you!"

"No," she placed a hand on Tony's, still smiling bright. "We can't…Tony you've been an amazing friend…"

She lay her head down and slowly her heartbeat died away until it was gone.

"You bastard!" Tony sneered at Blake who only smirked a toothy grin and blew on the smoke coming from his gun. Drew raised his gun aiming at Blake's forehead.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you right here right now…" Drew glared and cocked his gun.

"Cuz you'll miss me," Blake laughed with a fake puppy dog face. "Admit it Drew, I was always better than you and you could never stand it!"

"Don't listen to him Drew," Tony spoke up. "He's lying!"

Drew looked at Blake first then Tony, then back to Blake. He had the gun cocked; he was aimed at Blake's forehead….now why couldn't he bring himself to shoot the damn bastard?

Suddenly Gibbs came up behind Blake and knocked him to the ground, cuffing him, and smiling. The rest of Drew's team and Gibbs' followed behind Gibbs along the police and the EMT's. The EMT's crowded around Nurse Adele and Tony. The police took Blake into their arms.

Blake suddenly flashed an evil grin at Drew.

"I knew you couldn't shoot me," Blake laughed evilly. "You don't have the guts!"

"Quiet you!" the policemen kicked Blake's leg and took him away.

Drew sighed and looked at the gun down in his hands, then to Carrie, then to Gibbs and walked over to assist his team.

**Read and Review**

**So why DIDN'T Drew shoot Blake?**

**Nurse Adele's dead…*sad face***

**Will Tony be set free now? What's the resolution?**

**More to come in the epilogue**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The lights were dimmed low in the Bullock household as Drew cracked open his third and final beer and sipped about a quarter of it. He sat on his couch and watched the cars go by until he was interrupted by a rapping at his door. He opened his door to find one, Carrie Black holding a plastic bag and smiling.

"Hey Bullock," she walked in. "Drinking your sorrows away again I see?"

"Hello to you too Carrie," Drew groaned and watched her sit down on his brown leather couch, he joined her moments later with his beer and one for her too. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you're alright," Carrie smiled and laced her fingers through Drew's and squeezed. "You seemed…down when we left…"

"I should've shot him," Drew growled. "If I had just killed that bastard everything would be better!"

"Drew," Carrie sighed. "What would you have gained from killing Blake?"

Drew looked over at a photo frame containing a picture of him, another beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed, toothy grinned, woman and two gorgeous children, a boy and a girl.

"Revenge," Drew glared straight ahead. "Jade killed my wife Cindy and captured my two children David and Riley, I never saw any of them again, the fact that Blake was associated with her makes me angry to the bone…if I'd killed him…"

"He'd never live with the guilt of what he's done," Carrie interrupted. "If you leave him alive he'll have something to think about for all eternity."

"I suppose you're right," Drew sighed. "Cindy wouldn't want me to be bloodthirsty."

"Cindy was right, and a lucky woman," Carrie inched closer to Drew and pressed her lips against his. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind…"

Drew found himself kissing back. Both his hands cupped Carrie's cheeks as she unbuttoned his shirt one by one.

"Are you sure," Drew's breathing was hitching. "You want this…?"

"Take me now officer." Carrie smirked.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Lauren" and Vance sat in the director's office opposite each other waiting for the rest of the office to leave. Vance chewed a toothpick as "Lauren" looked around.

"I miss sitting here in this office," "Lauren mused. "I feel like I've been evicted from my home even though I'm "dead"."

"Jen," Vance replied, starting to gather his things. "You can always come back…what's stopping you…?"

Vance then took his belongings into his arms and walked over to the door of his office to exit.

"Goodnight Jenny…" he said and left.

"Lauren" walked over to his chair and sat down, she looked around one last time from the seat.

"What IS stopping me?" she asked herself with confidence.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The early morning dew shone on the grass the next morning outside the courtyard of Sunnyside Mental Hospital. Tony DiNozzo stood at the base of the great oak he had loved to kill his time under when he had stayed at Sunnyside. There was a framed photo of Nurse Adele, smiling like no tomorrow. Surrounding the photo were letters, flowers, and gifts from loved ones. Tony stood with a single rose and a folded piece of paper, staring downwards at the photo, as the breeze blew through his hair. It hadn't been more than five minutes before Tony felt a presence behind him.

"Hey boss," he sighed, not even needing to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're holding up alright," Gibbs stepped up to the memorial and placed a single flower down. "I never met her, but I can already tell she was a kind woman."

"She loved and forgave everyone," Tony replied. "It was her style…"

"Seems like it," Gibbs chuckled. "It's always like Billy said "Only the good die young"."

"Why did Blake choose me to test this drug on," Tony asked. "He could've picked anyone…"

"You were his boss," Gibbs explained. "You put him in jail; of course he'd base it all on revenge against you."

A few moments of silence were passed between Tony and Gibbs before anyone spoke.

"I checked you out of here this morning based on the evidence we collected against Blake," Gibbs stated. "You're free to leave when you like…"

"I've been desperately wanting to get out of here I packed my stuff every night," Tony chuckled and looked over at his knapsack on the ground. "It was a stupid habit of mine."

"I'll take it to my car," Gibbs smiled and picked it up. "Just get into my car when you're ready…"

Gibbs then walked off, leaving Tony alone with his memories.

"I believe," Tony set his rose and letter down. "That this is what you wanted for the both of us…"

He looked at Nurse Adele's photo almost expecting a reply and even though he knew he get one he still walked away and into Gibbs' car feeling satisfied.

"Let's go home boss." Tony smiled at Gibbs as the car begun to drive away from Sunnyside forever.

**Read and Review**

**Well then, it's done! Kapeesh!**

**So there are still a lot of questions?**

**What's up with Drew and Carrie are they together or is McGee being a little McFlirt?**

**Will "Lauren" aka Jenny come back to NCIS?**

**Will Blake finally stay in jail this time?**

**Do you guys want more stories featuring Tony's old Baltimore team?**

**Do you guys want Drew/Carrie or possibly McGee/Carrie?**

**And more importantly do you all want another story?**

**Review or PM me and don't forget to read my other stories :D**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
